


get a little closer (‘cause time is all we got)

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: “I want to be with you,” Lucas breathes out against her skin and he’s sure that there’s an argument ready on the tip of her tongue but he just had to let her know now.





	get a little closer (‘cause time is all we got)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very short. It’s actually a scene from a fic I decided not to finish, but I still had it saved in my notes. Plus I’ve really been wanting to post ~anything lately since I’m still working on the next part of “Directions”.
> 
> Thanks to those that read!! I appreciate you. 
> 
> If anyone has any prompt requests, please let me know! Always happy to write Lucaya. - Josie

“Should we talk about this?” 

Lucas has her pressed up against a locker in the empty hallway.

> Maya’s wearing a sheepish, apologetic smile when she finally appears from the art room knowing that Lucas was sitting outside the door waiting for her.
> 
> “I’m really sorry, I lost track of time.”
> 
> He knows that she gets caught up in her own world sometimes when she’s painting, that it helps her block out whatever noise that’s built up in her mind. 
> 
> She’s got a small smattering of paint across bits of her face and something just compels him to follow what he’s feeling, because he likes her this way the most - in her element, with her defenses down.
> 
> “I want to try something, is that okay?” 
> 
> He’s stepping closer to her and she’s not backing away, pretty sure that she knows exactly where this is heading and only nods in response.
> 
> Lucas moves slowly, giving her time to back away if that’s what she wants but she’s the one that closes the distance between them. 
> 
> Her lips coming up to meet his in the most gentle of kisses and she can’t stop from smiling into it because this is _Lucas_ and this is everything she’s tried to stop herself from wanting for a long time. But not anymore.

“We will, Huckleberry,” but it’s kind of the last thing on her mind when his lips are attached to her neck and his hands are firm on her waist.

“I want to be with you,” Lucas breathes out against her skin and he’s sure that there’s an argument ready on the tip of her tongue but he just had to let her know now. 

She needs to know that he’s in this, he’s serious. 

“Okay,” she whispers, pulling her head back to look him in the eyes. Blue connecting with his soft green, hoping to convey whatever words she can’t say to him through that look. 

Because she wants to be with him, too and when she smiles he exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding and Maya can’t help but laugh because why would he think she’d want anything different than being with him. 

So, maybe they don’t talk about it right way. Maybe their lips meet again and again in the quiet halls of their high school, content with this being the start of something new.


End file.
